


生存

by cola_free_I



Category: Out of the Furnace (2013)
Genre: F/F, 卖身, 妓女, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cola_free_I/pseuds/cola_free_I
Summary: 大概是拉塞尔当妓女还有被弟弟肛的故事。
Relationships: 哈伦/拉塞尔, 罗德尼/拉塞尔
Kudos: 1





	生存

//父亲死后，罗德尼来监狱看望哥哥拉塞尔。

//哈伦就是一枪崩了罗德尼，最后被拉塞尔一枪崩了的那人

“幸好最后还有你在他身边。”拉塞尔双眼挂满眼泪，看向罗德尼，他这个被战争折磨到憔悴敏感的弟弟。尔心想，弟弟弟弟茸茸的脑袋被他搂在脸侧，他亲吻着怀里因为提起战争而抖个不停的弟弟，”我该回去了，罗德尼。”

从那以后，拉塞尔就不再反抗了，他对谁都会温顺地张开嘴巴。打架反抗会延长他的服刑时间，而拉塞尔现在只想好好表现，快点减刑出狱去陪伴无助的弟弟。

罗德尼现在只有他了。

监狱教会了拉塞尔很多东西，像是用舌头舔舐干净塞满嘴巴的肉茎，像是摇晃着肥屁股去取悦身后肏干的人，快点套弄出他们的精液。长到顶端的栗色头发，总被凝结的精液块纠缠在一起，然后再被热乎的尿液浇开，融化，顺着他饱满的胸脯滴落到地板上。虽然有时拉塞尔都会用凉水仔仔细细地擦洗干净身上的脏污，不会留下这些污浊味道，但他仍被监狱里的人们称为“公共厕所”。

但这些拉塞尔都不在乎，他让监狱里的纹身师将罗德尼的名字纹在了自己左手小臂的位置，一个他跪趴在水泥地上被肏干时，总能瞧见的地方。每次嘴巴和后穴都被腥臭的鸡巴塞满时，他总会在心里默念“罗德尼，罗德尼，罗德尼……”

出狱的时候，拉塞尔在门口就忍不住无比轻松地大叫起来，他双指兴奋地缕缕着干净顺滑的半长发，以确信自己真的造成了噩梦。监狱里有不成文的规则，离开这里后，拉塞尔能够安稳地与监狱的一切说再见。

但是已经出狱后，拉塞尔又不得不面临另一种矛盾境界。工厂已经快发不出来工资了，弟弟罗德尼和父亲生病欠下的巨款根本没法还清。更糟糕的是，拉塞尔的身体好像早已习惯了监狱里的生活，半夜将梦魇的弟弟拥在胸口前时，他的后穴总会痒到流水。终于还是用在监狱里学到的技能开始挣钱。

和监狱里不同，付钱的客人们总会拽着他的长发，一边肏干着他软烂的肉洞，一边咒骂着他旺盛的胡子和体毛。在家里的卫生间里，将腿抬起架在洗手台上，对着镜子打开自己的下半身，杂乱的的毛发已经被剪去了大半，只剩下一些扎人的毛簇，拉塞尔将泡沫细细地地抹上去，对着镜子一点点地刮干净下体的毛发，确保那里，光滑干净，宛如处子。

今晚的汽车影院又会有一场放映，那里是拉塞尔赚钱的好去处。工厂的熟人没有闲情去将晚上的休息时间消磨在那里，而那些富裕的外地人容易很乐意在电影夜里，找一个暖和便宜的鸡巴套子来放纵一下。

刮完下体的毛发后，拉塞尔在镜子前光着屁股，笨拙地试图扣上前女友在他家留下的艳红色胸罩，那罩杯有些小，将他胸脯上的两团肉聚拢起了了深深的沟，硕大的深色奶头都快要从胸罩边缘伸出，他的胸脯处倒是一片没几根毛发的柔软肌肤。妈的是个骚婊子。”

今晚拉塞尔的运气很好，他敲响的第一个车窗就接受了他，车窗摇下时扑面而来的就是一股熏人的伏特加味道，或许是因为对方酒喝得太多，也或许是他敞开领口的衬衫里包裹着的胸罩与奶沟吸引到了这醉鬼的目光。

哈伦壮硕的身体早已将驾驶室塞到满满当当的，但他却仍固执地打开车门，将拉塞尔塞进了他和前车窗的间隙中。拉塞尔别扭地骑坐在哈伦的身上，狭小的空间收缩他将奶子紧紧地挤压在哈伦的肩膀，他下半身的短裤早在被哈伦拉上车，趴在哈伦的腿上时就被他扒掉了。拉塞尔光着屁股坐在哈伦的跨间，粗糙的牛仔裤和腰间的皮带扣摩擦着他没有毛发保护的私处，哈伦鼻间喷出的热烫酒气都快把他的胸脯烫红了。

拉塞尔出家门前，早就在自己的后穴处塞上了包裹满润滑液的扩张玩具，他并不想被这群粗鲁的醉鬼弄伤。哈伦将其抠出出来时费了过多的力气”张开你的嘴”，拉塞尔看着哈伦举起那个那个满满的主轴的玩具，顺从地张开嘴巴用粉嫩的舌头包裹着玩具，引导着哈伦将它捅入自己放松的喉道，拉塞尔在监狱早已习惯了用喉咙容纳各种硕大的龟头。

哈伦对身上这个婊子的顺从很是满意，在用玩具抽插着玩弄拉塞尔的嘴巴时，他粗大的手指也在拉塞尔的后穴抠挖着，连同他手指上的戒指也被一起捅进了拉塞尔扩张过度的屁眼里，戒指上的廉价宝石在肠液里浸润的更加透亮，同时也将拉塞尔的肠道磨到红肿着吐出了更多淫液。

拉塞尔难耐地扭着屁股磨蹭着哈伦胯间鼓起的一包，他的奶头正被哈伦叼在嘴里吸吮，拉塞尔有些害怕这个酒鬼会将他的乳头咬掉，一心只想快速结束这单生意。他粘腻地小声哼求了起来，哈伦终于舍得抽出自己抠挖的手指，将拉塞尔的屁股抬起，让他光裸的后背抵在前车窗上，哈伦将自己粗壮的性器对准那口软穴后，便一下子放开拉塞尔的臀肉，让性器尽数埋入了他湿软的后穴里。

被玩弄到敏感不堪的拉塞尔瞬间被粗长的鸡巴给干到了高潮，他的鸡巴抖着射出了几股精液，一部分还不小心射到了哈伦的脸上。这惹得哈伦有些不快，他的巴掌抽打在拉塞尔的奶子和鸡巴上发泄着自己的恼怒，一掌下去他半边的奶子都没了知觉。

拉塞尔痛苦又夹杂着被肏爽的叫声吸引了隔壁车的注意，戏谑的口哨声通过开着的车窗跑进了拉塞尔的耳朵，他上半身的衬衫全部被脱落到了臂弯处，那艳红色的胸罩挂在拉塞尔的左臂膀上晃悠着，隔壁车的视线放肆地打量着他鼓挺的奶子和奶子上翘着的两个被吸吮到红肿的硕大奶头。

拉塞尔被哈伦干到脑袋时不时会撞到车顶，为了不再被撞痛他只得搂紧哈伦，将脑袋埋到哈伦肩膀上。但是他的长发有些刺痒，哈伦不耐烦地薅住拉塞尔的长发，将他的上半身推出车窗外，只留下他肥硕的大屁股在车内挨干。拉塞尔的腰肢卡在车窗处，快要被干翻出去的危机感让他的大腿肌肉更加用力地夹紧了哈伦的腰，饱胀奶子的弧度也更加明显了些，拉塞尔恍惚间仿佛听到了隔壁车拍照的声音。

哈伦在拉塞尔羞耻到绞紧的肠道里肏干了几下后，终于抖着身体将精液全部喷在了拉塞尔的屁眼里。在爽完了后，哈伦打开车门抬手便将拉塞尔光着屁股扔下了车，他饱满的胸肉压在柔软的草地上，随着拉塞尔一起扔出车的，还有几张飘落在他屁股上的钞票。

拉塞尔狼狈地跪坐在草地上，泪水不知道什么时候糊满了脸颊，他摸到牛仔短裤后直接光着屁股套了上去，在摸索着将钱收好后，便将胸罩和钱随手塞在裤兜里，一瘸一拐地爬起来向自己的小车走去。


End file.
